Bioshock: The Messiah
by ohshizim15
Summary: I just love the taste of blood...don't you?" Now that I know what I am doing with this story here is the first chapter redone and the second chapter will be up shortly!


_**AN: **__Now that I know what I'm going to do with this story I'm redoing the first chapter, with some Major changes. _

* * *

_**Bioshock: The Messiah**_

_**Chapter I**_

Eleanor looked over the edge of the bathysphere and watched in amusement as the corpse of a dead splicer rose up from the dark abyss.

She looked up to the stormy dreary sky and could not help but smile.

She was finally free.

She was free from the clutches of her psychopathic mother.

'_Gag…even calling that woman my mother makes me __**sick.**__'_

She enjoyed plunging her huge ADAM extractor into her body over and over again watching as the water thickened with her blood, it was a more exhilarating feeling than even when she tore into her mothers _children's _stomachs and ripped the ADAM infused slug from their guts.

She enjoyed pretending to bathe in her mothers blood.

She enjoyed killing so much…perhaps her mother was right.

"_This is what you are teaching her Delta!? Survival of the most perfect monster!? In restoring your will Eleanor was asking you how to behave and how do you use it? To prey upon the innocent. That girl is no longer my daughter she is a __**monster **__shaped by your will alone. Congratulations Delta you have fathered a __**killer**__. I hope you are very proud."_

Eleanor then turned to the deceased form of her father, _her _big daddy, _her _knight in shining armor.

Eleanor could not just let her father die, she had come to far and fought so long to just let him die in front of her _again…_

So when her father reached a hand up possibly to stop her from absorbing his essence she would not have any of it. She forced his hand out of the way and plunged her huge syringe into his heart and absorbed his ADAM by force. Every last drop of the precious liquid along with his blood.

Now her father would be with her forever just like she always dreamed.

'_Father I know you are there. I need you more than life its self, I would not be able to live any longer without you. You have gone through so much and you are such an important figure in my life. So I used the same ADAM transfusion technique that that little sister used on you before.'_

Eleanor raised her right hand and simply stared at.

'_Don't worry father. You are my guide through life. When I need you… you will be there whispering over my shoulder.'_

"Father… I can see it all. The dreams you had of escaping that hell, I am a messiah in a sense." Eleanor paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"You will live on through me. You will accomplish your goals through me, and I know very well what those goals are and I would not have it any other way."

Eleanor walked over to her mothers body that still lay in the cockpit of her bathysphere. She rifled through her pockets and found what she was looking for. The genetic key to Rapture.

"So that is your plan father?" Eleanor said with barely constrained excitement.

"Heh heh heh HAAA HAAA HAAA!" Eleanor's hysterical laughter rung out through the air.

"Yes father, that's a great idea! May I make a few suggestions?" Eleanor gave pause for a couple of seconds.

"I suggest that we use the Big Sisters for our purposes as well! Plus we could modify the suits so that it would work with non sisters. Maybe give them a sword instead of a syringe…"

"Of course we would have to modify the entire look of the suit and call them something else entirely." Eleanor sat in thought for a couple of minutes going over names in her head.

"I KNOW FATHER! How about we call them Matriarchs?" Feeling proud of herself Eleanor's face now wore a bright beaming smile. Deep with in her mind a certain Big Daddy could not help but smile as well.

She then ran into the cockpit of the bathysphere, closed the door and turned the vessel around.

This would be the last time she was ever going to set foot in Rapture.

"Do you here it daddy? It's the winds of change! The world is about to change!" Eleanor then switched back to her serious cold hearted self.

"And with your help father they will _**never **_see me coming…"

As Eleanor's vessel was prepared to dock into what was left of Fontaine Futuristics she saw a sight that made her raise a delicate eyebrow.

A human sea serpent hybrid swam right past her bathysphere.

'_So Dr. Alexander is still alive? Father obviously let him live knowing that he would be quite useful someday.'_

"Also I think it is time to make a few modifications to the Alpha series. They are the perfect soldier, a jack of all trades who does not rely souly on one weapon. All that needs fixing is the type of mind control they are given. Am I the only one who noticed this? The type of Armor should not matter. All they had to do was give them the type of mind control other Big Daddies had. Wow am I that smart or is everybody else that stupid?" Eleanor asked herself. She then erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Your right father probably both…"

As the bathysphere docked Fontaine Futuristics Eleanor Lamb was not aware of twenty glowing red eyes hiding in the dark corners of the building waiting for her return.

As she stepped out of her vessel and once again into the godforsaken halls of Rapture she immediately knew that she was being watched.

"Come on out sisters I won't _hurt_ you…"

* * *

_Please review and if you like give me some ideas on how you think the Matriarchs should look. If I get enough reviews I might put you guys ideas in the story! I hope you like the name of the true female counterpart to the Big Daddy. When I say true I mean that if they wanted to they could hook up with each other. Big Sisters are not really true female Big Daddies they are still sisters. Plus I don't really think anyone has ever tried that idea out before in fics. Probably because the idea of having something actually being called Big Momma is just too funny… _


End file.
